Changes
by SarahCullen93
Summary: Okay so i had trouble up loading chapters on the 1 storie so i hope this will work! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Little Bird

I ran out of drama trying hard to hold back the sobs that were rising in my throat threatening to spill out. I clutched my hand woven necklace that held a little arrow on that I had gotten off Stark 2 days before he left. He was away in an archery competition for 5 days and wouldn't be back till Friday, I missed him so much.

When I couldn't run anymore, I just leaned against the wall trying to figure out what just happened. How could he? How could Erik just stand there in the middle of the class and freely strangle me, I know he was angry with me but I know for a fact that I didn't deserve that. Did I? Sobs wrecked though my body the power of them so overwhelming. Suddenly my knees gave out and I crashed to the ground, hitting my head on the pavement. I didn't care if I was bleeding, I didn't care if I died of blood loss, I just didn't care anymore! Who would miss me?

"ZOEY!" Is that? No it can't be he's in London at the archery competition. I felt someone one running up to me, I just ignored them, I didn't care.  
"Birdey! Birdey! Are you okay? Can you hear me Zoey hunny?" Stark's voice was low and strained like he had been winded. I couldn't open my eyes to look at his beautiful face.

"S-stark?" I choked out.  
"Oh Birdey. Thank goddesses you're okay. Let me take you to the infirmary." Tears stained his strained voice, why did I always hurt him?  
"No please. Neferet will be there I don't want to be anywhere near her." I whimpered.  
"Its okay baby, I'm here I won't leave your side for a second." He vowed. My heart twisted, and tears filled my eyes, god I love him.  
"Zoey I didn't mean to upset you. If you don't want me to stay then I'll just go." He tried to hide the pain, but it showed in full force in his eyes.  
"NO! Please stay." I pleaded. As soon as I said that he had pulled me up into his strong warm embrace and carried me to the infirmary. While I explained what had happened, his face turned into pure hatred when I told him everything. His stunning brown eyes burned with wildfire anger. I could tell he had more than unfriendly words to say to E-e... him.

I slowly raised my hand to stroke Starks face trying to calm and reassure him, at my touch his glaring gaze softened and he looked down at me with so much love that my heart missed a beat. He wiped away the stupid tears with little kisses, I instantly blushed which made him smile and he had to cough to stifle a laugh. I stuck my tongue out but it just made him laugh more. His walk was powerful and calm but suddenly I cried out when a sharp pain shot down spine. His calm walk turned into a frantic run. He burst through the doors of the infirmary causing nurse EmilyFair to jump two feet in the air, Nurse Emily was a short skinny women with dark curly hair which came down to her chin, it was a warm brown with hits of red when the light hit it, she carried herself well. Her tattoos were very beautiful sapphire flowers that intertwined with twirls and spirals that looked like that looked like they were dancing with each other whenever she moved her they seemed to move along with her. Damien had told me she was engaged to Prof Adam who taught maths he was a really god looking guy as well tall well built cropped black hair with olive skin and sapphire tattoos that were the shape of leaves that framed his face well.

calm but suddenly I cried out when a sharp pain shot down spine. His calm walk turned into a frantic run. He burst through the doors of the infirmary causing nurse EmilyFair to jump two feet in the air, Nurse Emily was a short skinny women with dark curly hair which came down to her chin, it was a warm brown with hits of red when the light hit it, she carried herself well. Her tattoos were very beautiful sapphire flowers that intertwined with twirls and spirals that looked like that looked like they were dancing with each other whenever she moved her they seemed to move along with her. Damien had told me she was engaged to Prof Adam who taught maths he was a really god looking guy as well tall well built cropped black hair with olive skin and sapphire tattoos that were the shape of leaves that framed his face well.

"What happened?" Emily spoke cutting through my internal babble. I could just make out Stark's frantic explanation about what had happened up until now but I was slowly slipping into the darkness that I gladly welcomed to relive me of my pain.

"Zoey? Can you hear me please try to stay with us." Emily rushed I could hear her going to the phone. Oh no she was calling Neferet.  
"Priestess we need you down here right away Zoey Redbird has been brought in and I need you to heal her because it is past me." I heard her put the phone down.  
"Don't leave me with her please don't." I choked out in a sob to low for Emily to hear.  
"Shh, little bird I will never leave your side, only if you wish me to." Stark replied softly.

"Put her down on the bed so I can give her an injection of morphine to ease the pain." Emily called to Stark. He slowly moved me over to the bed, putting his hand behind my head so I wouldn't hit it. The door opened abruptly with Neferet walking in with her all powerful strides.

"Oh Sweet Blessed Goddess! Zoey!" Neferet cried out but I could hear the smirk behind the words.  
"Stark could you leave please I need to check Zoey over." She said with soft authority.  
"No please. Let him stay I feel safer with him." I whimpered  
"Hmm. What is there to be afraid of, oh very well but explain to me later sweetheart." Neferets voice was sickly sweet with fake concern.

She quickly checked me over and healed me I could tell by the look on her face that she was enjoying my pain too much.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

As the morphine started to kick in I watched as Zoey fell into a deep sleep, while EmilyFair continued to check her over.

"James? A moment please." Neferets called from the hallway.

I pulled my eyes away for my beauty not wanting to be separate from her. Walking through the door I almost hit Neferet, but managed to keep my anger in check. She was a good looking woman I will give her that but there was something behind her eyes a wild hunger for power and pain, Zoey's pain. This made me take a step back just in case.

"James I understand you are very close to Zoey are you not?"  
"That I am priestess."  
"Then I must warn you she is trouble and I plan to sort this trouble out, I give you this warning once when the time comes to choose pick my side cause my odds fair more than that untrained idiot in there."  
"I know who I shall choose and it shall always be Zoey!"  
"So be it you have signed your fate away young archer."

With that she turned on her heels and strode away, giving me an evil look that sent shivers down my spine.  
"Neferet, by the way the names Stark not James." I yelled try to hide my sly smirk in my tone. Which had received a wistful glance from her as she exited the infirmary.


End file.
